


Taking Kathleen Home

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festus Haggen's adventure.  (Has nothing to do with Kitty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Taking Kathleen Home**

I don’t own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**FHFHFHFHFHHFHHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH**

"Well, Festus." Matt slapped his friend on the shoulder. "We're sure gonna miss you around here." He, Kitty, Thad and Doc were sitting at a table in the Long Branch with Festus, buying him a farewell drink before he left the next morning.

"We sure are." Thad agreed.

"What's this 'We'?" Doc glared at them. "I'm not going to miss him. He's like a sore thumb and no one misses a sore thumb."

"Well, I'll miss him." Kitty said sadly, ignoring Doc's remark. "Are you sure you have to go?"

Festus nodded as he picked up his beer and took a drink. "Yeah, Miz Kitty, I shore do. I'd not go a-tall if'n I didn't. I ain't got no hankerin' to go down there. But I ain't got no choice, don't ya see?"

Kitty didn't answer, nor did Matt or Doc. None, despite Doc's protests, wanted to see him go. Though he'd only been in town for about three years, he had made himself a home there and they cared about him, as he had proven he cared about them.

But yesterday he'd received a telegram that he had Matt read to him. The telegram was short and simple and impossible to ignore. His cousin, Gad Haggen, had died. The telegram didn't say how or why but insisted that Festus come. Festus saw no choice but do as asked. He didn't know what he would find when he got there, but he had to go.

Though he'd promised to go and take are of things and come back quickly, none of them had any real hopes of that. After Gad, Festus was next in line to oversee the family affairs which meant his moving back home. Matt offered to go with him, telling him that if there was trouble, he might need the help of a lawman. But Festus refused. It was his family, and he was the one they wanted, so he was going.

"Wael." He picked up his beer and drained it and then rose from his seat."Guess it's time fer going to bed. Mornin' comes awful early. I'll see ya all directly." He nodded at his friends, and quickly turned and left.

The three sat and watched him leave with saddened expressions and silent prayers for his safety knowing there was nothing more they could do. Matt, noticing the expression on Kitty's face, reached over and patted her hand. "He'll be fine." He reassured her. "Festus has taken off by himself many times and always made it back safely."

Doc, who'd said very little, swallowed the last of his drink and got to his feet, tugging on his hat. "He'd better do it this time too." He mumbled as he walked out of the saloon.

Kitty watched Doc as he left, knowing how much Doc, despite his protests, cared about their friend. "He's not coming back, is he, Matt?" She looked at him with a hope that he'd deny it, but instead, Matt just shrugged.

"I don't really know, Kitty. If what Festus thinks is true, probably not."

"But, Matt, he belongs here now. This is his home." Kitty protested.

Matt shook his head with a tsk. "Well, maybe, but then again, we're not related to him. And you know Festus, he may not always agree with his family, but he'll do what they need him to do. And if that means staying down there, he probably will."

Kitty shook her head. "I sure hope something happens to bring him back here."

The next morning, Festus got up early and sat back against his pillow, dreading the day's ride. It wasn't that he didn't want to help his family, in what ever way he could, but back in Dodge he'd found a new family. And his new family, seemed to suit him more than his blood kin. But they WERE his blood kin and his sitting there, wasn't going to get him home. So reluctantly, Festus rose and got ready to face the day.

The first half of Festus' day went about as normal as any ride he'd ever taken. The mid-spring morning was chilly but it soon gave way to mild temps and a light breeze, making traveling easier for him and Ruth both. About noon, finding a spot near a creek, Festus set up a hasty camp to have some lunch and give Ruth a break.

Deciding against cooking, he settled for loosening the cinch on Ruth and letting him graze, while he ate some biscuits, Ma Smalley had sent with him, and had a drink from the creek.

He had no sooner eaten the last of his meager dinner when he heard rustling in the woods to his left. At first he ignored them as some animal moving about but soon he realized it was more. Swiftly getting to his feet, he pulled his gun and moved over close to Ruth.

For several long moments, he heard nothing more. Then suddenly, the rustling of leaves and branches became louder and more fierce and just as Festus was preparing himself to fire, a girl came stumbling out of the woods and ran straight into his arms.

"Oh, thank God." She moaned as she collapsed atop him. "I… I…" Beautiful blue eyes looked up at him for just a moment before they rolled back in her head and she passed out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Festus sat worriedly by the young brunette woman unsure of what to do. He had no idea of who she was or where she came from. Although he'd blushed clear down to his toes when he did it, he did check her over and couldn't find any wounds or reasons for her to have passed out as she did, or why she was still out of it.

She looked to be too old to be some child escaping from an unhappy home and judging by the fine clothes she was wearing, she wasn't poor and homeless. No, she was running. Question was, from who?

"Mmmmm… mmm…." The young woman began to moan.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Festus called.

The young woman cautiously opened her eyes and peered over at him. For several seconds she stared at the scruffy man beside her before finally pulling herself up into a sitting position and raising a hand to push her hair back from her forehead, finally rememembering how she'd come to be in his company. "Uh, hi." She mumbled.

"Ere ya alright, Miss?" Festus asked. He was careful to maintain a slight distance between them as he had no idea how she might act and he had no desire to get hit by some shemale having a nervious fit of some kind.

The young woman silently evaluated herself for a moment before finally looking back over at Festus, giving him a slight nod. "I think so. I'm a little lightheaded. I've been running for a while and I haven't eaten in a day or two. But I suppose I'll be alright. What happened?"

Festus frowned at her. "Well, you'd best tell me that there. I was jes gittin' ready to leave here and you come a running through them woods like ya was on fire and then just fainted away there in my arms."

The young woman pursed her lips as she shakily got to her feet. "Like I said, I haven't eaten in a while. Did anyone follow me here?"

"Naw." Festus answered. "Why? You spectin' someone to foller ya, are ya?"

"Yes, I am." She answered truthfully. "Two someone's actually." She nodded over to Ruth. "That your mule?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked totally confused by this young woman and her manner.

"Because she appears to be the only way out of here, other than on foot and right now, I don't think I can go any further on foot." The pretty brunette looked over at Festus with a smile when she noticed his expression. "Oh, don't worry. I have no intentions of stealing your mount. But I do intend to ride with you when you go. Which I hope is soon." She added pointedly.

Festus scowled at the young woman's manner. "Now, you jes wait a gol darned minute." He circled around her. "Jes who…"

His question was suddenly interrupted but the crack of a shot which knocked off a small branch on the tree beside him.

"I'll tell you everything later, Mister." The young woman told him as she quickly moved over to Ruth. "But can we go first. There's two men coming through those woods after me and I really don't wish to wait for them to come here and shoot me."

Another crack and another small branch falling to the ground were all the convincing Festus needed. Hurriedly jumping up into the saddle, he reached down a hand and the woman took it, quickly and easily swinging up behind him. Pulling hard on the reins, Festus turned Ruth to the south and kicked him into gear, going as fast as his old mule would allow.

They rode hard for several miles, all the time, Festus was expecting men with better mounts and faster to come riding up behind them, guns a blazing. But none appeared. Finally spotting a small grove of trees, he steered Ruth in that direction and hastily rode in to cover.

The young woman, he'd rescued, said nothing as Festus quickly dismounted and then ran back to the edge of the copse of trees, anxiously scanning the trail behind them.

"Wael," Festus shook his head. "They ain't back there."

"Oh, they're there." She had dismounted and come to stand behind Festus. "They're not moving too quickly yet, but when they retrieve their horses, it won't take them long to start the chase again."

"Git thier horses?" He squinted one eye at her.

She nodded with a chuckle. "I'm not bad with a handful of rocks when I need to be, and I did need to be. So I hid behind some trees and pelted their horses with stones until the men were thrown and then I took off running."

Festus turned around and stared at her. "You want ta tell me what in tarnations a goin' on here? Who was them feller's? Who are you, anyhow? What'd ya..."

"Whoa, slow down." The girl chuckled again, making Festus even more perplexed.

"I don't see nuthin' too funny about this here sitiation." He glared at her before taking another look at their back trail.

"I know." She sobered. "And I'm sorry. Guess it's just that I'm so happy to be free of them, for a while at least, that it just feels good. And you were talking a little fast." When Festus didn't answer, she dropped her head. "I still haven't answered your question though, have I?"

"Naw. You ain't." Festus answered, watching her intently. He'd be a pureoldee blind fool if he didn't notice how pretty she was or how her blue eyes shined as she smiled. But he wasn't such a fool that he'd let her being pretty stop him from finding out what her problem was and why she'd made it his.

The woman looked past to the empty countryside behind them for a moment before speaking. Finally she looked back at Festus. "We rode your mule pretty hard, so it might not be too good an idea for us to hop back onto her. But could we at least walk while we talked? Even though they're not back there right now, it doesn't mean they won't be coming."

"In the first place, ol' Ruth there is a hemale, not no shemale. And in the second place, I ain't a movin' til ya tell me who ya are." Festus' voice was stern and hard, and the young woman knew he was serious.

"My name is Kathleen Summers." She answered after a long deep breath. "I am the wife of Robert Summers and I am trying very hard to get away from his men. Now, if you and your mule, your _male_ mule, have no desire to help me, than I bid you farewell and good day. As for me, I'm leaving."

Without another word, the young woman turned and walked away, heading steadily south.

Festus stood for several moments, cursing himself for the fool he thought he was before grabbing Ruth's reins and starting after her. "They oughta bore me for the simples." He muttered as he hurried to catch up to her. "I ain't got a lick a sense a goin' after her."

But, he went after her anyway. He didn't know why, but he knew he was going to help this woman, somehow, even if it meant the chance of his getting hurt or worse.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Festus and Kathleen, Kate as she asked him to call her, rode steadily south for most of the day. Stopping only to water or rest Ruth. They put a decent amount of distance between them and Kate's pursuers. But that evening, as they sat around a small fire in a well hidden grove of trees, Kate fretted, constantly jumping at the noises of the night.

"Ya ain't got to worry none." Festus told her when she jumped yet again at the call of a hoot owl. "That ol' hooty owl ain't gonna hurt ya none. And them fellers ain't near caught up to us. I spect they's a long ways back."

Kate offered him a rueful smile then ducked her head. "I'm certain you must think me an awful child about this, but I… I just don't want to go back. I can't go back. I simply can't."

"Well, what's so bad back there with yer huband?" Festus watched the woman closely, very aware of how pretty she was. "I mean, least ya got someone. They's lots of shemales ain't got nobody what cares a-tall what happens to em."

'I know." Kate offered him a rueful smile. "I'm one of them."

"Huh?" Festus' brows knitted together.

Kate leaned back against Ruth's saddle that Festus had set up as a pillow for her, and sighed deeply. "My husband didn't marry me because he loved me. He married me because of my money. My father was very wealthy and after my mother, I was due to inherit as his only child."

"Then yer rich?" Festus asked.

Kate shrugged. "I'm supposed to be. But Robert did everything in his power to keep me from it. He practically kept me imprisoned so that he could control my money. I couldn't stand it any longer so the first chance I got, I.. I ran."

"How?" He asked wonderingly. He was impressed with this big city woman.

She gave him a half smile. "It wasn't easy and it wasn't the way I wanted to go. Robert never let me go anywhere without two of his men to go with me. He always said it was to protect me. But he really just didn't want me to go anywhere without his knowing where I went and who I saw." She gave a rueful shake to her head. "You know, I used to think he was just jealous of me and I actually thought it was sweet."

She fell silent for a moment and Festus wondered if she'd continue. But finally she looked back up at him with a chagrined look. "I know now that he just wanted to control me and my money."

She sat up and drew her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. "Well, anyway, two weeks ago, I told him I wanted to go shopping and that I had an appointment with my dressmaker. He didn't usually object to such excursions because he had so many people around me. I figured it would be easy to get away in town."

"But it weren't?"

Kate shook her head. "I had been planning to get away for some time, saving money to do it. He seldom let me have any money, insisting I charge everything instead. But he never thought about the money he always had in his wallet. He never missed the small amounts of money I took from there ever so often."

"Ya stolt his money?" Festus frowned.

Kate shook her head. "It wasn't his. It was mine and when I thought I had enough of it to escape, I asked to go shopping, planning on slipping out of the back of the dress shop when I went back to try on a dress."

"And he found out?"

Kate nodded. "Not sure how, I never said a word to anyone. But he did and he told me I couldn't go."

"Wael, it's plain, ya went." Festus studied her, seeing something in her eyes but not sure what.

"I did. Like I said, it wasn't easy, and I had to steal one of Robert's horses, but I got away. The horse faltered a couple of days ago and I've been on foot ever since."

"Well, where ya headed now? Or do ya know?" Festus didn't know why it was so important to him but something about his young woman called to him.

"I'm going back home, a place called Morton, down south of here." Kate answered. "I think if I can get there, my mother and my uncle will help me."

"And if'n they don't?" Silently Festus warned himself to stay out of this woman's trouble, but something about her drew him to the point that he couldn't.

"I'm not really sure." She answered honestly. "All I do know, is I'm not going back. Not ever."

"Wael, if'n yer husband's so bad, why'd ya marry him anyways?" Festus' internal alarm, telling him not to get involved with this woman was getting weaker and weaker.

"He was different then." Kate answered as she stared into the fire. "Or at least I thought so. He was handsome, and kind and so much fun to be around. Although he wasn't born to wealth as I was, he did seem to have money and I was certain I was in love with him. I found out that the money he had was obtained illegally and his manner with me was nothing more than a show to get me to marry him."

"Them feller's what's follering you. They work fer yer husband, do they?" Festus asked her knowingly.

"They're detectives of some kind." She answered without elaboration.

"Do you love yer husband?" Festus watched her face closely when he asked. He knew how a woman looked when she loved a man. He saw it every time Miz Kitty looked at Matthew. He needed to know how she felt about her husband before he committed himself to helping her any more than he already had.

Kate sat silently for a moment before finally raising saddened eyes to her rescuer and shaking her head. "No. To be honest, I'm not sure I ever really did, or at least not the way a woman should love the man she marries."

Festus nodded, pursing his lips for a moment. "Wael, bess git some sleep." He stretched and yawned. "Mornin' comes early."

Kate's brow furrowed. "You mean; you're going to help me?"

Festus nodded. "Yes'm. I am. Ya cain't git there on your ownsome and I cain't jes leave ya out chere alone, so I'm gonna hep ya. We're gonna have to git ya a horse though. Ol' Ruth's plenty stout, but I ain't got no wish to wear him plump out with us riding double."

Kate's face beamed in the firelight as she looked over at him, making her even prettier to the hill man. "Thank you, Mr. Haggen. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Names Festus." He answered. "Now git to sleep."

Later, after Kate had finally succumbed to her exhaustion and was quietly sleeping next to the fire, Festus sat up thinking about the predicament he now found himself in. He had family waiting for him, expecting him to come, and he had Kate. Kate's problem he knew. His family's problem he didn't. Kate was relatively a stranger to him. His family was… his family was family.

But as he considered the situation, he realized that right or wrong, he didn't really want to go to his family. He wanted to help Kate. Why? He couldn't rightly put a reason to that just yet. But he did want to help and protect her and family or no, that was exactly what he was going to do.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Miz Kate. Miz Kate." Festus anxiously, yet gently, shook her shoulder. "Ya best git up, now." He told her. "Come on now, ya gotta git up."

Kate opened one bleary eye to see a still darkened sky and the faint figure of Festus leaning over her. "Wha… what's wrong? It's still dark." She rolled back over preparing to go back to sleep.

"Yep," he nodded as he shook her shoulder again. "And it's liable to stay that way fer a while. They's a storm comin' and we gotta get out of this here area afore it starts. It ain't safe here."

That woke her up and quickly as she could, she rose and hurriedly helped Festus strike camp and saddle Ruth. "Where are we going?" She asked as Festus helped her onto Ruth and then climbed up behind her.

"They's an old relay station just east a here." He told her as he pointed Ruth in that direction. "It ain't much but if'n it's still standing, we can shelter there till that there storm passes."

Kate didn't reply. She simply leaned back against Festus and held on as he urged Ruth into as fast a pace as he would go. For some reason, she couldn't explain, she felt safe with this man. She felt secure and security was something she hadn't had since the day she'd married Robert Summers. This man, she was beginning to see, over any other she'd ever met, had strength and cunning and the heart to do for her what her husband never had.

They reached the old relay house just as the first streaks of lightening began to color the sky with ragged bolts of lights jumping from one spot to the next. Festus quickly jumped off, and pulled Kate down, ushering her into the dilapidated house and then hurrying Ruth into what was left of the barn.

By the time he returned the rain was just beginning and Kate had built a small fire in the crumbling but surprisingly still serviceable fireplace.

"How bad is it out there?" She asked, looking out the broken window on the other side of the empty room.

"Aw it's gonna be a gully washer fer sure." Festus answered as he took off his hat, tapping the water from its brim and moving to sit beside her in front of the fire, laying his saddle bags between them. "Kinda looks like I'm gonna have to go back out there and git some more wood."

Kate shook her head. "No you don't. There's about half a cord just right out the back door over there, under the overhang. I just carried in enough to get a fire going and some heat in here. Those broken windows don't help keep it warm."

"Oh, wael, thank ye." Festus smiled at her. "Preciate ya doin' that."

Kate smiled thoughtfully over at him. "You know, you have a very distinctive way of speaking. Where are you from anyway?"

Festus ducked his head, suddenly uncomfortable under her gaze. He, for the most part, had never cared what people thought of him and folks who had better learnin' didn't impress him much. But this woman was different. "Aw, I'm from the hills." He finally answered without elaboration.

Kate could tell he was uneasy and she reached over, taking his hand. "I wasn't making fun of you, Festus." She told him. "I truly do like the way you talk. I like you."

Festus blushed clear down to his boots and quickly got back to his feet. "Bess git us some more wood. It's a gittin' a mite chilly in here." He swiftly crossed the room and disappeared through the back door.

Kate watched him go with a sigh. She didn't wish for him to be uncomfortable around her. She wasn't sure why, perhaps because he was so different than anyone she'd ever known, but she really liked him. When Festus came back in a few minutes later with two arm loads of wood, Kate quickly got up and went to his side, taking some of his burden.

"Thank ye." Festus nodded at her a little shyly.

Kate nodded and sat the wood down by the fireplace and reseated herself while Festus laid down the rest. "Festus, do you think we'll be safe here?" She asked as he stoked up the fire a little with a stick he'd brought in and then added more wood.

"Wael, not actual safe." Festus ticked his head. "We cain't stay here too awful long. But we'll be safe til this here storm passes. I figger it'll slow them fellers behind us down a mite too."

Kate nodded. "Probably. They're not as…" she paused searching words that wouldn't be offensive, "woods smart, as you seem to be." She smiled over at him.

Festus returned the smile and topped it off with a blush. "Well, I ain't got no school learnin' or nothing, but I know'd the woods and the hills. Ain't nobody knows em better. Why, not even ol' Matthew…" He stopped and turned even redder when he noticed the admiring way she was looking at him. "Well," he shrugged self-consciously, "I know em, anyways."

"Who's Matthew?" She asked. This man fascinated her for some reason and she wanted to know more about him, including the type of people he would call friend.

"He's the Marshal, back in Dodge." Festus answered. "Him and me's friends. I work fer him ever so often."

"You're a lawman?" She sat a little straighter and further back from him.

"Naw," Festus shook his head. "Not too often no how. I don't take to the law too much. But I hep him when I can."

Kate relaxed and moved back a little closer to him. "Tell me more about yourself, Festus." She pleaded as she wrapped an around his and leaned in next to him.

"Ya cold, Miss Kate?" He asked when he felt her shiver.

"A little." She admitted.

Pulling off his jacket, he draped it around her, but he could still see her shivering. "I didn't think to bring in ol' Ruth's saddle blanket." He said as he started to get up. "But I kin run back out and…"

"No." Kate shook her head and grabbed tightly to his arm. "Its not that bad. Here." She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, looking up at him with a soft smile. "There now. It's not bad at all."

Festus ducked his head, not sure what to do. He didn't want to take no liberties with her but it sure did feel good to sit there with her in his arms.

Kate snuggled deeper into his shoulder and sighed. "Tell me some more about yourself, Festus. Please?"

With a slight smile down at her, Festus, haltingly at first and then with an easier breath, began to talk and tell her about his life. He'd just gotten to where he'd met Matthew when he looked down and saw that she was asleep. Gently, he eased her out of his arms and then carefully laid her down, stretching out on the floor beside her. The last thing he looked upon was her face as he faded off to sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty stood at the end of the bar working her books and keeping an eye on her patrons. The cool weather outside had served to drive farmers, ranchers and every cowboy for miles around inside to partake of a warming drink of whiskey and an even warmer girl to wrap their arms around.

"Sam! Beer!" Doc called as he shuffled in and over to Kitty's side. "Evening Kitty." He nodded to her as he leaned against the bar in front of her, glancing around the bar room as though he was looking for something, or someone.

"Evening, Doc." Kitty smiled at him. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Doc frowned. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. In fact I'm better than that. I'm just perfect now that a certain scraggly, mangy…"

"Doc." Kitty gave him a reproving look. "I didn't ask what was wrong, I asked what was up."

Scowling, Doc took a swipe of his mustache and turned away from her as she chuckled.

""You miss him, Doc. You ought to go ahead and admit it." She tried hard not to chuckle at the expression on his face.

Doc shook his head. "For your information, young lady, I don't miss anyone. I have things just like I like them."

"Um, hum," Kitty smirked. "That why you look so lost most of the time? Or why you won't go to Delmonico's alone or play checkers?" When Doc didn't answer, Kitty reached over and patted his arm. "We all miss Festus, Doc."

"I miss him like I do a sore tooth." He growled as he took a drink of his beer and then put the mug back on the bar and turned for the door. "And furthermore, I don't want to talk about it."

Kitty watched him go with a shake of her head. Since coming to Dodge, Festus had managed to both irritate and ingratiate himself to Doc and whether he admitted it or not, Doc cared a great deal about him.

"He sure misses Festus, doesn't he?" Sam mentioned as he too watched Doc exit the saloon.

Kitty chuckled. "Yeah, but don't tell him. He thinks he has it just like he likes it."

Sam smiled for a second. "You reckon Festus is alright?"

Kitty shrugged, her smile disappearing at the thought. "I don't know but I sure do hope so, not only for his sake, but for Doc's as well."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Festus awoke just before dawn to a chilly room and a warm brunette snuggled close to his side. The fire had reduced itself to a few smoldering cinders and in her sleep, Kate had rolled over, getting right next to him for warmth. Although it was a nice feeling to have her there, it was also an uncomfortable one. No matter how she felt about her husband, she was still married. Besides, they needed to get up and on their way.

"Miz Kate?" He gently shook her shoulder. "Miz Kate? We bess be gittin' up now."

Kate slowly opened her eyes and blearily looked around the room and then up to Festus. "Hm… Morning." She mumbled as she pulled herself up, rubbing her arms. "It's cold."

"Yes'm." Festus nodded. "But I spect it'll warm up some later. We'd bess be gittin' out a here afore then though. Tell ya what, I'll go on out and saddle ol' Ruth, if'n you'll make us some coffee."

Kate nodded. "Alright. But I warn you, I'm not that good at making coffee."

Festus grinned as he rose and headed for the door. "It's awright. I ain't either."

By the time Festus got Ruth saddled and brought to the front of the shack, Kate had managed to make a pot of coffee for them from the supplies in his saddle bags. As she had promised, it wasn't very good, but as he drank it down, Festus ruefully admitted to himself, if not to her, that it wasn't as bad as his.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked as they sat before the small fire and sipped the black brew in their cups. "I mean, I know the rain, and the fact that they don't know the countryside, has slowed those men down, but I doubt they've quit looking for me. And with us both riding your mule, we won't be able to go very fast."

"Yes'm." Festus nodded. "I know'd that but I also know a man not far from here. He's got himself a pretty fair size ranch and might be, we could get us a horse from him."

Kate reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a small change purse. Opening it, she pulled out a small wad of paper money. "Well, I've got about 20 dollars of the money I left with. Will that be enough?"

Festus grinned. "That'll get a whole lot more'n a horse, Miz Kate. I garontee ya, it will."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, Seth." Festus shook his head as he looked over the horses that Seth Hines had shown him for sale. "I ain't seed a solitary one a these here horses worth more'n a dollar or two. Why that ol' paint over there oughta be shot and put down for hog feed."

Seth shook his head in consternation. "Festus, you know better than that." He argued. "These are some of the best horses for sale around these parts."

"Depends on whether ya want to ride em' or eat em'." Festus answered. Truth was, the horses were of good stock and the paint he'd just put down was one of the best. But still, he had limited funds and several needs. Besides, Seth Hines was never known to give anybody a good deal on a horse unless tricked into it. And Festus knew all the tricks.

"That ain't right, Festus Haggen. Why all I have is prime horse flesh. Better'n that ol' mule a yours." Seth protested hotly. "And I'm not about to stand here and let you run my horses down."

"Running em down?" Festus snorted. "Ya mean outrun em. Why, they ain't a nary one of them horses Ruth couldn't beat without even tryin'." He declared. "I bet ya the price of one of em with the saddle to boot, he could."

Seth got a gleam in his eye and he took a step closer to Festus. "You don't mean to say that you would race one of my horses with that mule?"

Festus rubbed his whiskered chin for several minutes as though to think it over before finally raising his head with a slight gleam in his eye. "Yeah, I think I do, Seth Hines. Tell ya what, I'll race that there paint to the crik up in them hills and back and if'n ol' Ruth don't beat him back here then I'll give ya Ruth and my saddle and a days worth of labor to boot."

Seth looked at him in shock. "You mean that crik straight up there?" He pointed to a steep hill just to the east of the ranch.

"That's the one." Festus answered. "You wanna bet or are you all mouth?"

With a sly grin, Seth put out his hand. "Festus. You have a bet."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Festus, you can't do this." Kate practically hissed as he adjusted Ruth's saddle and removed as much gear from his back as possible. "I'm no expert on horses, but even I know that horse would beat this mule in a race. I can't have you lose him in my behalf."

"Miz Kate." Festus stopped and turned around to her. "I thank ya for caring but I knowd what I'm doing. I ain't plannin' on losing ol' Ruth here. Don't you worry none about that."

"But, Festus…"

"No, now, Miz Kate." He waved her off as he finally mounted and turned Ruth towards the starting mark. "Don't you fret none. Me and ol' Ruth here can handle this."

Kate stood pensively watching him ride to the starting mark and politely nod to Seth, who had saddled and mounted a slower but stouter bay. Considering the rough terrain he figured it best. He wasn't concerned with speed, so sure was he that he could beat the hill man's mule.

Kate walked around to in front of the two men, reluctantly. She didn't really know this scruffy hill man, who'd already done so much for her and was about to do even more, all that well. But she admired him and found herself liking him a little more all the time. She just hoped that after this, he didn't find himself hating her for the loss of his mule.

Seth looked snidely over at Festus. "You ready?" He asked with a grin.

"Soon as you." Festus echoed the grin.

With a nod to Kate, both men waited for her to raise and then drop her hand, signaling the start. Both men instantly spurred their animals forward, urging them to move as fast as they would go. Seth's horse bolted forward at what seemed a lightning speed while Ruth, though quick, wasn't nearly as fast.

But Festus had an ace up his sleeve that he hadn't mentioned to anyone save his mule. There was only one real way up that hill, to the crik, but there were actually two ways down. The easiest way was around the side and down the sloping yet easy to navigate trail. The toughest and riskiest and yet quickest was straight down the side.

Though Festus valued Ruth more than anything else he had, he also knew the mule's mettle. If any animal could make it down that hill, alive and unhurt, it would be Ruth.

As both men raced up the fairly wide trail to the top of the hill, Seth was a little surprised at the speed of the old mule. He'd expected to leave it far behind. Though Ruth was behind, he wasn't nearly as far back as Seth had planned. Spurring his horse a little faster his grin widened when he saw the gap, between the two, widen.

Festus ignored the other man's actions and concentrated instead on getting Ruth up to the top and down again in one piece.

At the edge of the pond, on top of the hill, there was a large oak tree that both men had agreed would be the circling point. Seth had already reached that tree, circled it and was on his way back to the trail by the time Festus reached the top. But Festus paid him no heed. It was time for Ruth to show Seth, and Kate as well, what he was made of.

When he circled the tree, Festus gave a subtle pull to the reins and steered Ruth to the steep side of the hill. "Ruth, ya got ta hep me now." He patted his friend on the neck. "It's up to you now, boy."

As though he understood every word, Ruth's head came up and he obediently began to move to the edge and plunged over the side. Leaning as far back in the saddle as he could, Festus held on tightly to the reins and saddle horn and allowed Ruth his head. As though born to it, Ruth held his head high and his tail constantly moving in a circular motion as he picked his way down the side. Several times he lost his footing on loose soil and rocks but before Festus could worry, the heaving beast beneath him would once again find his way and continue down.

Down below, Kate stood in amazed terror as she watched Festus and Ruth coming down the side of the steep slope, certain that at any moment, Ruth would lose his balance and his load and they would both come violently tumbling down to the bottom. But as though the mule had glue on his hooves, he stayed up right and steadily moved down.

Seth, who'd spared not a glance behind him, had no idea of the progress made by the hill man and his mule. Not hearing them behind him, he smugly smiled and even slackened the pace of his horse so as not to overburden it or tax it too much. He was certain he would be the sure and certain winner of this race.

An hour passed and both men had reached the top, circled and were on their way back to where Kate still stood, anxiously watching the both of them and praying not only that Festus would win but that he and his mule would live to claim the prize.

Both men finally reached the bottom and though it surprised Seth to no end, Festus came up suddenly on his left and was urgently pressing his mule on as fast and furiously as possible. For several stunned moments, Seth merely sat in the saddle, neither slowing his own animal nor urging it forward.

But then it dawned on him, unless he did something immediately, he was going to lose this race to a mule. Kicking into his horse's sides and slapping the reins harshly against its neck he called loudly for the now lathered beast to press on faster.

The last hundred yards the two animals were neck and neck and for a moment it looked to be a tie between the two, but Festus Haggen had one more trick up his sleeve. Leaning as far forward as he could, he lessened the burden a little on the mule's back as he hollered loudly into the mule's ears. "They's carrots awaitin' for ya, Ruth." He yelled. "They's carrots awaitin'."

It was all the encouragement his faithful steed needed as he stretched out his neck and picked his feet up higher and sailed over the finishing line two seconds ahead of Seth's now winded and thoroughly lathered horse.

When Festus finally reined in and dismounted, Kate in her excitement and pure joy threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing him soundly on the lips.

Festus responded happily for a moment before it dawned on him what he was doing and with whom and where. Quickly, he pulled back and stepped away just as Seth rode up next to them and angrily dismounted.

"Dang it, Festus. You durn well cheated. You know that there mule couldn't beat me no other way." Seth was furious.

Festus shook his head. "No, I never did no sech thang. The bet was who ever got to the crik up there and back down here first, won. And ol' Ruth did jes that."

Seth glared at him hard before finally the scowl gave way to a reluctant grin. "Guess he did at that. Well, go on, get your horse and gear."

Grinning over at Kate, Festus tucked his thumbs into the arms of his vest and cocked his head. "Miz Kate. Let's git you a ride."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Though definitely not as accomplished a horseback rider as Festus, Kate managed to keep up with the hurried pace he had set for them after they left Seth's place. She knew they were still being pursued and that she wouldn't be safe until she was home with her family, but something about his suddenly quiet attitude and insistence on speed worried her.

"Festus, what's wrong?" She finally asked after yet again seeing him turn his head to scan the trail behind them. "Do you see anyone?" She hazarded a glance backwards herself.

Festus shook his head. "Naw, I ain't seeing nobody, but I got a itch the back a my neck that tells me they's somebody back there."

Kate moved her horse closer to Ruth. "What do we do?" She asked urgently.

"Well," he shrugged. "I don't know this here part of the country too well but I figger we're bound to come up on someplace afore long where he kin hide out and take a look see at anybody comin' this way. We'll figger out what to do when we see who it is."

Swallowing hard, Kate nodded and followed as Festus picked up the pace a little more and led them a little east of the trail they were on into a rocky area. Watching the terrain closely, Festus finally found what he was looking for and steered to a group of large boulders setting in a semi-circle with their backs away from the road up above. Riding into the cover, Festus quickly dismounted and then helped Kate down.

"What is this place?" Kate asked as she looked around at the giant mounds of shiny rock that just seemed to crop up out of the middle of the prairie. Upon closer inspection she saw that the rocks weren't just merely shiny, they were embedded with crystals of some sort.

"This place is called Glass Mountains fer them rocks ya see." Festus told her. "They ain't what ya'd call actual mountains but they's as close as ya can git around these parts any how."

Kate nodded and looked around again. "Will we be safe here?"

Festus ticked his head. "Ain't sure we're gonna be safe anywheres till we git shook a them fellers what's followin' us. But we're as close as we can be right now. They's a spot up the side of that big hill over there where we can camp fer the night and keep us an eye on anybody coming down that trail. It'll take a heap of climbin' but it's the best place fer it."

Kate nodded offering him a smile. "Lead the way."

Two hours later, the two were perched on the bluff eating a plate of beans. Festus had managed to find enough scrub to build a small fire while Kate prepared the beans and coffee they'd managed to buy from Seth.

"This ain't much, Miz Kate." Festus smiled over at her as he finished up his beans. "But it's a heap better'n nothing. I don't mind sleeping out but I shore don't like goin' hungry."

Kate smiled at him before looking at the trail below them. "You know I was born into a wealthy family with wealthy parents and not once as a child growing up did I ever suffer or go hungry. In fact until I met Robert, I never knew problems of any kind. Now look at me, running cross country from my husband's henchmen with a man I don't know very well and enjoying canned beans like they were steak."

"I'm sure sorry I don't got any better, Miz Kate." Festus' tone was as regretful as his expression. "But that's about all ol' Seth had that he was willing to spare."

"Oh, no, Festus." Kate shook her head and reached over placing her hand atop his. "I didn't mean I didn't like it, I just meant that… well… Well, it's just different is all. I'm different." She gave him a smile then and moved over closer to him. "Before I married Robert, I don't think I would've appreciated a man like you. I'm sure I wouldn't have understood you. But now…" She reached over and placed a light kiss on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Now, I can't think of anyone I'd rather camp out in the mountains with."

She didn't notice the blush that profusely colored his cheeks or the soft smile he favored the top of her head with. She didn't realize the effect she was having on him at all. But Festus realized it and he told him himself yet again that he needed to keep his distance from her. She was married and most likely confusing gratitude with attraction. But as she sat next to him, her head on his shoulder and warm body next to his, he couldn't seem to stop himself from wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"I'll take you home again, Kathleen. Across the water deep and wide." Softly and sweetly as they sat there, Festus began to croon the old ballad he'd picked up somewhere, relishing the feel of her as she circled his waist with her arm and sighed at his singing. "To where your heart has ever been, since first you were my bonny bride."

As he sang the last strains of the few words he knew, Festus glanced down to the woman in his arms to see her upturned face raptly watching his. Though the act wasn't conscious or planned the two found themselves moving ever closer until their lips were locked in a soft sweet kiss that deepened until it had taken the breath away of each of them.

When they finally pulled back from each other, Festus noticed tears shining in Kate's eyes. "I'm… I'm awful sorry, Miz…"

"No, Festus." Kate shook her head and grabbed his arm to prevent his moving away. "I wanted to kiss you. I wanted you to kiss me. I'm not crying for that, it's just that… well, that was the first time I've kissed anyone and actually felt something. Something nice, instead of something cold and hateful and forced."

Festus didn't reply and Kate knew she'd made him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Festus. I know this is awkward. I mean, we've barely known each other for a few days and I'm married and I…" She paused, wiping away a tear. "But it has been so long since a man showed me any real affection and respect. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that."

"You deserve respect, Miz Kate. Yur about the looksomest and nicest woman I've knowd cept Miz Kitty. I gotta admit, until you come a stumbling inta my camp, I didn't think there was none like her."

"Miss Kitty?" She asked with an arched brow and a teasing tone. "Should I be jealous?"

"No'm." Festus shook his head. "She belongs to the Marshal and you…" He stopped just short of calling her his.

Kate understood. Pulling up one more time, she placed another kiss on his cheek. "I can't belong to anyone, right now, Festus." She sighed. "But when I get away completely, I'd like to talk to you about it."

Festus dropped his head with a blushing smile. "Yes ma'am. Me too."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Long after Kate had settled down to sleep, Festus sat up wide awake, knowing for a fact that he'd get no sleep this night. Not only was he concerned about their safety and the men that he was sure were still trailing them, but he kept replaying that kiss in his mind.

Not since April had he found a woman who stirred him like this one did. And though he'd grown exceedingly fond of April, she didn't have the same effect on him that Kate had. And that worried him.

He'd had no formal education, but Festus was not a stupid man. Gullible at times and often confused by things he'd not encountered before in his wild mountain raising, he still had a certain native intelligence and a common sense about things that often escaped those more fortunate souls who'd been granted book learning.

Festus didn't consider himself to be exactly handsome, despite his sometimes boasts and brags. And he didn't consider himself to be on any sort of heroic level with the likes of Matt Dillon. But he did know himself in a way that no one else did and he knew that with a woman like Kate at his side, he could achieve much, even were she penniless. He didn't care for her money, but he was beginning to care a great deal for her and that both scared and thrilled him.

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Festus leaned over to throw a little more fodder on the fire when he heard something below. Quickly dousing what little fire there was, he pulled his gun and peered anxiously out and down to the trail below. Slowly and silently, he moved closer to the edge.

The bright moon above gave a fairly clear view of a large portion of the hilly terrain and it didn't take him long to pinpoint two figures riding smoothly down the trail. They were too far away to tell who they were, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Quietly and quickly, he shook Kate awake, cautioning her to remain silent, pointing to the trail and the two riders still visible. He could see the sudden fear in her face and he shook his head with a soft smile and a quick hug. Grabbing her hand, he helped her up and then pointed to their things and the horses.

Kate understood and swiftly she bent to the task of helping him gather their gear and saddle their mounts. Staying as low as they could, they were just about to leave when shots came in on them from the front. Instantly, Festus grabbed Kate and pulled her down, drawing his own gun and returning fire. More shots came in, this time from their left.

"They're circlin' us." Festus told her. "We cain't hold em off for long. We've gotta make a run fer it."

"Do you think we can get away?" Kate asked another bullet came dangerously close to her head, hitting the rock beside her.

"We ain't got no choice but to try." He told her as he urgently ushered her over to her horse and helped her up. "Jes keep yer head down." He cautioned. As soon as she was up on her horse and moving forward, Festus grabbed Ruth and jumped aboard as the shots kept coming.

He'd been lucky so far and had gone unscathed, but his luck failed to hold and just as he swung his leg over the saddle, he caught a bullet in his upper arm. Refusing to give into the sudden almost blinding pain, he kicked Ruth into gear and hurriedly joined, then surpassed Kate, leading them down off of the bluff and into the uneven ground to the south.

Once off the bluff and out of the light of the bright globe overhead, the shots stopped abruptly. Festus knew that was no reassurance however. They would be coming. Urging Ruth into as fast a speed as he could, Festus continued to lead the way south until the ground got too difficult to navigate and his strength began to fail him.

Finally reining in, he waited for Kate to come abreast of him. "Kate, we gotta find us a place to light down til morning. Grounds too bad around here, either one of these here animals could step inta something and break a leg."

Kate nodded. "I agree but where do we go?"

Looking around, it was hard to see too much. "Let's get off and walk." He finally told her. It's safer and we're bound to come up on somethin' sometime."

Kate nodded and swiftly dismounted alongside him. But as her feet hit the ground, she noticed Festus stumble and quickly grab his arm. "Festus?" She rushed over to him. "What…" She stopped when she saw the dark stain on his sleeve. "Oh, my, God. You were shot!"

"Ah, I'm alright." Festus shook his head. "Jes a little scratch. But it's liable to be a heap more if'n we don't git away from here. Come on." Without waiting for answer, Festus took Ruth's reins and began to lead him forward.

Worriedly, Kate took her own reins and followed along behind them. She knew nothing of doctoring or wounds and it was too dark to really tell how bad he was hurt, but as she saw him sway, just slightly, she began to be truly afraid. Not just for herself, but for the man she was rapidly becoming to like and maybe more.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Kathleen Renee Summers never considered herself to be the strongest or bravest woman around. A child of privilege, she had seldom had to face the sort of adversity that had shaped and honed and helped so many others to grow into strong resilient people.

At least not until after she'd met and married Robert Summers. After the vows were over, he had gifted her with a type of adversity that was designed to stunt rather than help her to grow. From almost the moment she'd said I do, he had done everything in his power to make sure she didn't.

At first, he'd not been too physically abusive, a slap here or there, or a tightened grip of her arm, he had only been verbally hurtful. Many times she found herself assailed by his taunts and edicts. But then later, the beatings began.

When she'd finally had enough, and struck back at her abuser, she'd thought herself courageous, with the might to take on anything thrown at her. But as Kate walked alongside her horse, keeping an anxious eye on her companion, she realized she was going to have to be stronger and braver than ever.

"Festus." She called as she came to a halt. "I know you said your arm wasn't bad, but you look like you're about to drop. We need to find someplace to stop and you get some rest and let me look at that arm."

Festus appreciated the concern but he was afraid for them to stop as long as they had someone trailing them. He knew the dark and unfamiliar terrain was the only thing that kept those men from catching up to them again, since they left the bluff. He wanted to be someplace well out of sight and far away by the time daylight appeared.

"We cain't stop right now, Miz Kate." He told her. "They ain't no place around here to hide out in, don't ya see. Sides, I'll be awright. Ain't nothing too awful bad."

"But, Festus..." She began and just as quickly stopped, as he ignored her and continued walking, leading his mule and her ever further south. She recognized stubborn when she saw it and was pretty sure her protests weren't going to sway him. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she tugged on the reins of her horse and followed after.

Another hour's walk and the first streaks of gray light appeared in the eastern sky. Looking up, both of the now exhausted people could see clouds building to their west and a strengthening wind was beginning to build.

Festus stopped, studying the skies as well as the now increasingly visible area around them. He knew he was fevered, and exhausted and he was pretty sure that another storm was about to descend on them, but unless they could find someplace to hold up, he saw no choice but to continue on. At least, with the daylight, dark and cloudy though it was, they could ride.

"Festus." Kate stepped up next to him. "Look." She pointed to their left, to a high group of hills and their base. "Is that a cave?"

Festus looked at where she was pointing and realized she'd found perhaps the only place in those parts to go to. "Yes'm, peers it is. Com'on. We best git to it afore that storm sets in or them fellers behind us spots us."

Willingly, Kate pulled on the reins of her weary horse and headed towards the promise of shelter, right behind Festus.

The cave wasn't too deep, but it was wide enough and high enough to bring in their animals and get away from the encroaching storm. Once inside, Kate dropped the reins of her mount and grabbed Festus' good arm. "Come on and lay down, Festus. I need to look at that arm and see if I can do anything for it."

Festus shook his head though. "Not yet." He said as he head back outside.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him pull a knife from his pocket and begin to hack at some of the trees around the cave.

"If'n we kin see this here cave from that trail up there, them fellers behind us kin too. I ain't fixin' on lettin' em, if I kin hep it." As soon as Festus had hacked down a sufficient number of branches and brush, he began to stack them against the entrance to the cave. One slender sapling, he hacked at the trunk until it was weak enough to easily bend forward and covered one entire corner of the entrance.

When he was finished, he walked back a short distance and studied his handiwork. "Well, it's ain't purty, but it'll hide us fer a while. They ain't gonna be able to see this here cave ner us neither, lessin' they's right on us." Gently taking her arm, he helped her through the barrier he'd just erected. "Bess git in now."

Once back inside, an amazed Kathleen moved over to the horses. "I'll help you unsaddle." She offered.

Again, Festus shook his head. "I ain't so sure it's a good idee to unsaddle but I'd best loosen their cinches a mite. Then I need to git some wood and I…" he stopped as he swayed uneasily on his feet, grabbing Ruth's saddle to steady himself. "Don't know why I'm so blamed shook." He said weakly.

"I do." Kate told him. "You're hurt and you're worn out and you need to come over here and lie down." Tugging urgently on his good arm, she finally coaxed him over to what passed for a corner in the oblong space and helped him down. "Now, I'm not much of a nurse or anything else, but I'll do my best. Okay?"

"Aw, I'll be awright." He told her. But a few moments after lying down, Festus was out, cold.

The Kathleen, that existed before Robert Summers, would have panicked right then and there. She would've had no idea what to do or how to do it and perhaps sat down and had herself a good cry at the prospect.

The Kathleen that was married to Robert and stayed with him for three years would have been at least appalled at the thought of tending to a man like Festus. His unshaven appearance and unwashed person might have even propelled her away from him, instead of towards him.

But the Kate that had escaped an unhappy marriage to an abusive man, that she now knew she didn't love and perhaps never did, instead, relished the opportunity to help the man who had done so much for her. She welcomed the challenge of not only keeping herself alive and safe, but him as well. She wasn't quite sure of everything she should do, but she felt equal to the challenge of figuring it out.

Remembering all the things she'd watched Festus do the previous night, while feeding and tending to their animals as well as setting up a small camp, Kate summoned all of her strength and determination and set to it. It wasn't easy and she was totally exhausted. But she was proud of what she'd managed to do.

When Festus next knew the light from the dark, he found himself still in the cave, but with a fresh, clean bandage on his arm, a small fire beside him and Kate snuggled once again next to him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

They remained in their hidden shelter for two days. Supplies were meager and due to the heavy storm that finally came in, they had no firewood, but Kathleen didn't mind. Though Festus insisted that he was fine, she knew the rest he was getting was sorely needed. Kathleen believed, the men chasing them had either passed without seeing them or gone another way. Festus wasn't so sure. Still, they were safer there in the cave than anywhere else.

As they waited out the weather, she and he talked a lot and learned a lot about each other. Both of them found the other completely fascinating.

In the evening, Festus would tell tall tales about his childhood and the many feats he'd accomplished both before and after he'd made it to Dodge. While Kathleen regaled him with stories of her childhood in a large mansion with parents who doted on her and playmates who shared her wealth, if not her sense of adventure.

"Sally, was a sweet girl." She told him of her best friend for years. "But she sure didn't like to play with anything but dolls and tea sets. Me, I enjoyed playing in the garden and even roaming the woods at the edge of town. Of course, I only got to do that once." She looked up at him with a slight grin. "Mama and Papa caught me and made sure I never had an opportunity to go back."

Festus chuckled. "Shoot, my folks wouldn't a knowd what to do if'n I hadn't a spent time in the woods. Us Haggens were born fer them hills and woods."

Kathleen looked up at him with unabashed admiration. "I have a feeling there's a lot of things that you Haggens were born for, Festus, or at least you."

Festus blushed a little and looked away. "I… I don't reckon I know what ya mean, Miz Kate." He said softly. The timbre of her voice was such as he felt relatively uncomfortable.

"You do too, Festus." She gently cupped his chin and turned his face back to hers. "We've only known each other for a few days but I already know what kind of man you are, Festus. You are brave and smart and caring. That's more than any man I have ever known, other than my father and my uncle and I am so proud to say that I know you."

"Miz Kate…" He blinked hard and swallowed harder. "I…"

"My name is Kate." She said as she moved closer to him. "And from now on, I want you to call me that. Miz Kate is way too formal for people who are close as we are now. Okay?"

Festus had never considered himself to be a romantic type person and he sure didn't think himself handsome or the type of man who could turn the head of a woman like Kathleen but he knew, as she leaned in closer to him, that none of that mattered to her. And as he leaned forward, meeting her lips with his, it ceased to matter to him.

When they finally pulled away, not a word was spoken as Kathleen wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Not a word was needed, at least not right then. They would have to talk, and they would have to figure some things out between the two of them, but not then. Simply holding each other was all the communication needed right then.

The next morning, Festus was up early. Though they were still relative strangers, the previous night not withstanding, he still found himself looking down at the beautiful woman and wanting more, a lifetime more. But once again, he reminded himself, she was married and they lived two vastly different lives. Those two things seemed to make a wall, he couldn't see a way around or over.

Mentally berating himself for being all kinds of a fool, he got up and stepped to the entryway of the cave, looking out. The storm had passed and the weather was clear. As cozy as it had been the night before, Festus knew they needed to leave. For a lot of reasons.

"What's it look like out there?" Kathleen asked from behind him when she woke to find him standing at the entrance of the cave, peering through the branches he'd placed there.

"Wael, storms gone." He answered without turning around to look at her. "Sky's clear and it ain't too cool out. I figure we leave now, we kin put a fer piece of ground under us afore night fall."

Kathleen sighed, knowing they needed to go, and yet wishing they could stay for at least a little longer. If someone had of told her even so little as a couple of weeks prior that she'd feel something for a man like Festus, she might've laughed at them. She might even have called them crazy, but as she remembered the night before, she realized it was she who was crazy. Crazy about Festus.

Festus sighed as well. He was worse than his friend Matthew when it came to talking about his emotions, but he felt like he had to. It was important to the both of them.

"Miz Kate." His voice was soft and contrite. "About last night. I…"

"I told you, Festus." Kate stopped him. "Call me Kate. And before you go to apologizing about last night, don't." Getting up from the pallet she'd been sitting on, Kate stepped over to him and took his arm. "I kissed you, Festus, not the other way around. And as for everything else... Well, I don't regret it. Do you?"

Festus dropped his eyes with a shake of his head. "Naw. Fact is, I've been wantin' to do that fer a while. But Kate…" He brought his eyes back to meet hers. "I ain't got no rights. Yer married. Don't make no nevermind if'n yer leavin' em or not. Ya still got a paper twixt ya. Sides, I ain't no fit man fer the likes of you. You deserve…"

Kate quickly rose up and silenced him with a kiss, loving the fact that he didn't pull away from her. "My marriage is over, Festus." She said when their lips parted. "And as for what I deserve. I deserve a man who will love me and take care of me. I deserve a man I can trust and a man that I can love without ever worrying about him. I deserve a man like you, Festus. And if you'll give me a chance, I'll be the kind of woman, you deserve."

Several long moments stretched by as the two stood and looked at each other. Festus understood what she was saying and he wanted to grab her up and claim what she was offering. But just as he finally made a move towards her, they suddenly heard noises from outside.

With an urgent quieting motion towards Kate, Festus whirled around and looked back outside. "They found us." He whispered.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Kate stood close by Festus' side, looking over his shoulder at the sight of two men walking close to the entrance of their hiding place, scanning the ground intently. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard she was certain that not only could Festus hear it but the two men outside as well. Tightly gripping Festus' arm she silently prayed they would move on.

Festus understood her concern and fear, he felt it himself. But he wasn't about to let her know that. She was depending on him to protect her and he was bound and determined to do just that. Gently he pried her hands from his arm and pulled his gun. Motioning to her to move back and stay put, he parted the branches as quietly as he could, pushing his weapon through and waiting to see what would happen next.

It would be foolish to fire if he didn't have to. They could just get lucky and the two men find nothing and ride away, but he wasn't betting on it.

"You want to know what I think?" The taller thinner man with the short dark hair and mustache asked his companion. "I think you were seeing things. With that rain a couple nights back and as well as everything else, there's no possible way to know if they're anywhere around here."

His partner, shorter, older with a thinning patch of gray hair on the back of his head glared at him. "I never said I SAW them. But I didn't have to see anything to know they're here, somewhere. I've done this too long to miss anything. They're here, I tell ya."

Festus stood quietly, judging his chances of escaping without being seen or jumping the two men and fighting it out. Neither possibility looked too promising as it would be two against one. Then it dawned on him, he wasn't alone.

Silently stepping back, he turned his handgun around and handed it to Kate, with a finger against his lips. He then stepped over to his belongings on the cave floor and pulled his rifle. Motioning again to Kate to be quiet, he returned to the covered entrance of the cave and looked out again at the two men.

They were still intently scanning the ground around the entrance. He looked back at Kate and she instantly moved to his side. "You jes foller my lead." He whispered waiting until she'd nodded her agreement before looking back outside.

As soon as the men turned away and had their backs to him, Festus pushed through the branch covered entrance and raised his rifle. "Alright, you two. Holt it right there. Don't ya twitch nary a hair."

Both men froze for a second, but the younger thinner man moved his hand towards his gun. Instantly, Festus laid down a shot at his feet. "I done tolt ya to stop." He moved further out with Kate right behind, his gun in her hand and raised in trembling hands ready to fire.

"Now you two drop them there guns." When they didn't immediately comply, he hollered louder. "Go on, do it."

Reluctantly both men pulled their guns and dropped them to the ground.

"Mister, you're in a lot of trouble." The older man said. "That woman is wanted for murder. You're helping her makes you no better than she is."

Festus didn't reply as he moved closer to the two and kicked their guns further away from them. He didn't believe these men, or at least didn't want to believe them.

"Festus…" Kate started as she came up behind him. But Festus cut her off.

"Kate, pick them there guns up and put em over there, would ya?" Festus told her, without taking his eyes off of the two men. "Now, we don't aim ta do nothin' to you two, but we ain't about to let ya take her back to that there husband of hers."

"There is no husband to take her back to." Gray hair insisted. "She killed him. That's why we've been after her. My name's Zed Marsh and this is Bill Totten." He nodded to his partner. "We're deputies out of St. Louis sent to find her and bring her in."

"I don't believe ya." Festus growled. "I don't believe not nary a word. Now you two git over there against them there trees." He pointed his rifle at two slender elms behind them. "We's jes gonna tie ya to em and…"

"No, Festus." Kate spoke up from behind him. "It wouldn't work. They'll get loose and come after me again."

"Mebbe." Festus agreed. "But I'll have ya home afore they do and then yer uncle kin see to em."

"No." Kate said again, sadly and softly. "Neither my uncle nor my mother would have anyway what so ever of protecting me, Festus. I... it's just that... I just wanted to go home. I needed to go home."

Festus' eyes narrowed and twitched in her direction but he kept the rifle pointed at the two men as he tried to sort out what she was telling him. When the younger man started to pull his jacket aside, Festus rested his hand on the trigger. "I wouldn't do that, Mister."

"I was just going to show you the wanted poster on her." Totten slowly continued to reach into his pocket, despite Festus' glare, and pulled out a folded piece of paper that Festus instantly recognized as a wanted poster. But when he held it out to him, Festus wouldn't take it.

Kate, however, did step forward and pulled it from Totten's hands, opening it and moving back close to Festus, holding it up. "What he said is true, Festus." She sighed as she gave him a pleading look. "But what I told you is true as well. My husband was abusive and he did steal my inheritance from my father. I tried everyway I could think of to get away from him but he kept guards on me at all times, that is when he wasn't with me himself, hurting me."

Festus swallowed hard, not wanting to hear this. But he kept his silence and swiveled his rifle squarely at the older man's head when he started to move. "Don't." He warned.

Marsh froze, warily watching Festus and the woman he'd chased across two states and one territory. "You can kill us if you want, Mister." He shook his head. "But others will follow us. Sooner or later, someone will catch you two and you'll end up on the gallows beside her."

"Festus," Kate placed her hand on his arm. "He's right. You might as well let them take me. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Naw." Festus scowled at the her as well as the two men. "I ain't gonna. Tell ya what I will do though. They's a US Marshal, back in Dodge, name of Matt Dillon. He ain't one to shoot first like these two here ere. We's gonna take them and you back to Dodge. If'n what they say is right, then Matthew'll figure out what's to be did about this."

Kate nodded, grateful for Festus' kindness and glad that, though she would've willingly gone with them to keep him safe, glad that he wasn't going to let them take her. She had no doubts that these men wouldn't let her make it back to St. Louis unharmed.

"Now, you jes go ahead on into the cave, Kate." Festus gave her a brief yet softened look. "Start to packin' our belongin's and I'll get these two yahoos tied up. I ain't aiming to ride with them otherwise."

Nodding, Kate started to turn when she saw Marsh man reaching for his gun while Festus' eyes were trained on her. "Festus!" She screamed as she threw herself forward.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Time seemed to stand still for Festus as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kate hurtling towards him and the older man in front of him pulling a gun at the same time. "Stay back, Kate." He yelled as he fired his rifle and hit Marsh in the chest just as Totten pulled his gun and fired.

Later, on the way back to Dodge, Festus ran those few moments over and over in his mind, trying hard to reason things out and figure out how it all went wrong but each time, his mind centered on Kate. By the time Totten had pulled his gun, Kate had reached him and the bullet aimed at Festus had managed to find her instead.

Firing his rifle one more time, Festus managed to wing Totten, putting him out of commission long enough to grab Kate before she reached the ground.

"Fe…Fes…Festus." She looked up at him as he sat cradling her in his arms. "I… I want you to know, that I… I…"

"Sssshhh, don't talk Kate." He told her as he reached down and wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's gonna be alright. I'll git ya to ol' Doc and he'll…"

"No, Festus," she shook her head. "Please. Listen. Please?"

Festus didn't want to stop talking, he wanted to grab her up and haul her back to Dodge where she'd be safe and Doc and Miss Kitty could tend to her. But looking at the hole in her chest, he knew it was too late. He knew the truth despite his wish to deny it.

"Festus," Kate forced a smile. "I want you… to know that I… I love you. I… I never really loved any man besides my father and uncle until I met you. You… were so…" Her voice faltered and her face paled even further but she continued. "I did kill my husband, Festus. He… he was beating me and I… I just… I couldn't take it anymore. He… he was... I… I knew they'd… hang me so I… ran."

Festus didn't even try to stop the tears that were flowing from his eyes. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Nothing but the woman in his arms.

"I… I'm glad I did, though, Festus." Kate spoke again, each word now coming in gasps and harder to say. "I… I found… you. I… meant what I… said. I… love… you." Raising a hand, she tried to wipe the tears from his eyes but it was beyond her ability as she closed her eyes and took her last breath.

Festus took her inside the cave and gently laid her down, covering her with a blanket. He had made her a promise and he planned on keeping it, but he had another matter to attend to first.

"My partner was lying." Totten said when Festus came out of the cave to find him getting to his feet, cradling his arm and looking at the dead man. "That woman was wanted but we aren't deputies. We're bounty hunters. That's why he went for his gun. He didn't want to go back to Dodge and maybe lose the bounty money."

"Ya ain't takin' her." Festus glared up at him. "Ya ain't takin' her for no re-ward money."

"No, no, I'm not." He answered. "I'm gonna put a bandage or something on this arm and then I'm going to bury him and then I'm gonna go see if I can find some other way to make a living."

Festus shook his head. "You go ahead on. I'll take keer of him. You ain't got to worry none about it."

Nodding, Totten said nothing more as he turned and headed for his horse. Just as he reached it, he stopped and looked back. "I'm taking his horse with me. I figure I've got something coming."

"Git!" Festus growled at him, not wishing to see his face any longer. "Or you'll have somethin' else a coming to ya."

After Totten was gone, Festus went over to Marsh, grabbed him by the legs and began pulling him backwards, as far from the cave as he could get him. That accomplished, he stood back and surveyed the area he'd brought him too. "Said, I'd take keer of him. I done it." He muttered as he walked away, satisfied he'd kept his word.

Back at the cave, Festus hesitated for a long while before finally going back in. Avoiding even a glance at the still, blanket covered form on the floor, Festus quickly saddled Ruth and packed up his belongings. He left the saddle off of Kate's horse and took him outside, removing the bridle and hitting him on the flank. A ghost of a smile lit his face for a moment as he watched it gallop away. At least Kate's horse would gain freedom.

The next two hours was spent in the labor of making a travois and attaching it to the back of Ruth. That done, he gently picked Kate up and laid her down on it. He'd promised he'd take her home and that was what he'd planned to do.

The next two days, he rode from dawn to dusk, taking little time for Ruth and even less for himself. His comfort meant little to him right then.

The elderly woman, who answered the door of the house pointed out to him, looked a great deal like Kate, despite the gray hair and lined face. "Yes?" She asked, uncertain of the scruffy stranger at her door.

"Ma'am." Festus doffed his hat in respect, holding it tightly as he dropped his head for a moment. "I brung yer daughter, Kate, home."

The funeral was arranged quickly and early the next morning, Festus stood beside Kate's mother as they lowered her casket in the grave. He managed to keep the tears from his face but his heart was full of them and he knew he'd never love another woman as he had her. She would always have a part of him that no other woman would.

After the funeral, Festus declined Kate's mother's invitation to stay on for a while. He knew he couldn't do it. If he was to ever get over her, he'd have to leave her there, resting beside her father, as her mother took loving care of the both of them. So, saying his good byes, Festus mounted back up on Ruth and headed out.

He reached his own family a couple of days after that but he'd already decided by the time he reached them that he wouldn't stay. He nowknew what family he wanted to be with now and their last names weren't Haggen.

Festus stayed on with his relatives for a few days but as soon as he could, he once again saddled up and left, headed back to the only place he really felt at home.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Kitty…"

"Now, wait a minute, Matt." Kitty gave him a reproving look. "Festus will talk when he's ready to. Us pushing at him, won't help matters."

"I know." Matt dropped his head with a sigh and looked once again over at his sometime deputy as he stood at the other end of the bar with an untouched beer in his hand and a faraway look. "It's just; I've never seen him like this before. He's been back now for three weeks and he's not himself. He won't talk, he seldom drinks or agrees to dinner with me and Doc, even when we offer to pay. I... I guess; I'm worried about him."

"Well," Doc, standing beside Matt, sighed deeply. He cared about Festus and his demeanor was worrying. "It may not help, Kitty, but I don't think it'd hurt. I've tried to talk to him but he just shakes his head and walks off. He won't even argue with me about anything. And you know that's not like Festus."

"No, it's not." Matt agreed as he looked back at Kitty. "I know you don't want to pry, Kitty, but he needs help. Now it's plain neither me or Doc are getting through to him and…"

Kitty took another look at her friend. "Alright. Alright." She sighed as she dropped the bar towel she held and walked down to stand in front of him. "Freshen up your beer for you, Festus?"

Festus glanced up at her but shook his head. "Naw, I thank ya, Miss Kitty, but I don't reckon I'm none too thirsty, no how. Jes not in the drinkin' mood, I guess." Pushing his beer back, he straightened up and turned towards the door, but Kitty reached out a hand and stopped him.

"Un huh." She shook her head at him. "You're not leaving yet. Come with me."

"Aw, no, Miss Kitty." He protested. "Honest, I…"

"Come on." She said as she tugged on his hand and steered him towards her office. Once inside, she closed the door, pushed him towards a chair and stepped over to her desk, pouring two glasses of whiskey. Handing him one, she sat down at her desk and then turned to watch him.

"Now," she said softly. "I'm not trying to pry and I won't ask you to tell me anything you don't want to. But it's obvious something happened to you while you were gone and we're all worried about you. Even Doc's admitted to that and you know how hard it is to get him to admit to worrying about anybody."

Festus nodded. He did indeed know that about Doc and until right then, he'd been so heartsick, he guessed he hadn't really considered the worry he was causing those around him. Taking a swallow of the whiskey, he raised saddened eyes to hers. "I guess, yer right about that. I'm plum sorry, Miss Kitty. It's jes... well, I..." He stopped and took a deep breath and finally looked back up at her with a speculative look. "I guess, if they was anyone could tell me, you could."

"Tell you what?" She tilted her head in concern.

Festus remained quiet for a moment, organizing his thoughts. "I… I know you keer fer Matthew, Miss Kitty. It don't take no brains ta see that."

Kitty nodded. "I do. But I care about you and Doc as well."

Festus nodded slightly. "Yes'm, I know that. But ya don't keer fer us like ya do ol' Matthew, now do ya?"

"Festus," Kitty took a sip of her whiskey. "What's that have to do with what's wrong with you?"

"Well," he finished his drink and held his glass out to be refilled. "I jes… well, if'n something was to happen and ol' Matthew was ta be in danger or something. Would ya risk yer life fer him?"

Kitty frowned as she filled his glass and then sat the bottle down. "Festus, when you care about someone," she paused. "When you _love_ someone, you do that or anything else you can to ensure their safety and well-being. When you love someone, you put them first because you realize, your life isn't worth anything without them in it. They essentially become a part of you and you of them. And if risking or even losing your life is the only way to save them, you do it."

Festus took that in, understanding fully what she meant and finally letting it sink in that Kate really had loved him. She had given her life, not for a friendly stranger who had helped her, but for the man who held her heart. For him. For Festus Haggen, Kate Summers had died because she loved him.

"And if this here someone was ta die instead of you?" His voice was sad and mournful as he watched Kitty's face.

"Well," she sighed with a tick of her head, wondering if she'd be able to survive Matt's death. "You keep them in your heart and your memory and you remember the love you shared and the happiness. I can't promise that would make the pain go away. But if you're really lucky, and you work hard enough at it, you finally get to the point to where you remember the love more than the pain."

Festus finished off his glass and sat it down on the desk. "Thank you, Miss Kitty." He smiled for the first time since he'd made it back to Dodge. And though the smile was brief, it was genuine. "That's what I needed to know."

Kitty quietly watched him leave the office, knowing she'd somehow helped but not exactly sure just how.

Matt and Doc studied the hill man as he emerged from Kitty's office and walked out of the saloon, his steps lighter than before. Turning his head, Matt saw Kitty coming back to stand beside him and Doc. "He looks a little better. What'd you say to him?"

Kitty shrugged. "I'm not positive. He asked a couple questions and when I answered he smiled and left."

"Huh?" Doc looked confused. "Well, what questions? What'd he want to know?"

"Doc." Kitty shook her head. "What Festus and I talked about was between us. Besides, I'm not sure exactly what he was meaning. We may never know the full extent of things until or unless he decides to tell us. But that will have to be his choice, not ours."

Matt took a sip of his beer and nodded. "Guess so."

"Well, I…"

"Doc." Kitty's voice was sharp but her expression was sympathetic. "I know how you feel. But this is not something you have a pill for or Matt can throw someone in jail for or I can cure with a shot of whiskey. Hard as it is, we've got to let Festus work this out on his own and when he's ready to talk about it, if he ever is, he'll talk. In the meantime, all we can do is be there for him and let him know we care about him and are willing listen should he want to talk."

After leaving the saloon, Festus ambled down the boardwalk not sure of where he was going or why but knowing that he needed to think. He'd often done his best thinking over a glass of whiskey, but not tonight. Tonight he needed something not contained in a bottle.

Miss Kitty had said that when you loved someone, you would risk your life and more for them. That's what Kate had done and he knew he'd done the same for her and would've done more, had the situation granted that opportunity. That meant that Kate had indeed loved him and the strong feelings, he'd had for her, was simply a return of that love.

That knowledge; while doing nothing to lessen his pain; had at least given him some clarity and comforted him in a way that nothing else would. She'd loved him. Kate had looked past his scruffiness and his lack of education and had loved the man that he was. He had never been so humbled and so honored as he was right then to realize the truth of it.

When he reached the end of town, where the glowing lights of the street lamps couldn't reach him and the only light he saw were the stars above, Festus stopped and lowered his head and for the first real time since he'd taken Kate home, he cried. Dropping to his knees, he let out the pain and grief and anger at his loss but he held onto the love and the beauty and that last night that he'd had with the lovely brunette.

He didn't know if he'd ever find love like that again and right then, he wasn't sure he wanted to. But if he never did, he knew he'd always have the memory of it deep inside where nothing and no one would ever be able to assail it or take it away. When he had taken Kathleen home, he thought he was leaving her there in Texas, to rest with her father and someday with her mother and uncle. But he realized, she would never be there only. For as long as he lived, Kathleen would be in her new home, the home she had made in his heart.

The End


End file.
